An Open Heart
by MinniOtaku
Summary: Samui's life journey with Sasuke and Itachi that is full of love and sorrow. OC is Samui. Enjoy! R&R if you can but don't put anything negative. Arigatou!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sasuke?" I called. We were both sitting together on his backyard porch.

"Yes, Samui?" He said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for helping me with my kunai throwing." I thanked him. " I wouldn't have gotten better without you…"

Sasuke started to blush. He looked so cute. I had a small crush on him but I wasn't as crazy as those girls at the academy. Now that I thought about it they may try to jump me. I'm a best friend to Sasuke.

"Um…Whatever…" Sasuke was trying to act cool. I giggled a little. Sasuke looks away blushing. I just smile. I'm not sure if Sasuke feels the same way I feel about him. We are a bit young to think about these things right now.

Suddenly someone came up from behind us.

"Sasuke, is this your girlfriend?" A boy who looked just like Sasuke but a bit older said with a smile on his face. Was this his older brother or something? Suddenly my heart started to pound really fast. I held my chest and closed my eyes. What is this feeling? I'm so dizzy. Before I blackout I call Sasuke's name softly hoping he would catch me.

I open my eyes slowly. What happened? I can see Sasuke and that other guy with him hovering over me.

"Sasuke…?" I said.

"Are you okay, Samui?" He asked with such a worried look on his face.

"Yeah…" I sat up. "…But who is this?" I curiously pointed at the Sasuke-look-a-like.

"Oh, that's my big brother, Itachi. I thought I mentioned him before." Sasuke informed.

"Oh…maybe" I said. I glance at the opened door and notice how dark it was. I have to hurry.

"Well, I got to go, Sasuke, bye!" I quickly said and left before I could get a bye back from him.

I ran deep through the woods and finally came to my sleeping spot. I was making sure nothing had happen to it. I live in the woods because I can't afford to live in even a regular apartment. I'm just too young. I get undressed and put on my sleeping clothing, which was a tank top and shorts. I was just about to get into my sleeping bag when someone called my name.

"Samui…" They said deeply. I started shaking. Who could that be? I turned around to see Itachi standing over me. I just froze.

"Samui, I was going to ask you something so I followed you here. I didn't know you live out here." He said so calmly. I blush from embarrassment.

"Well it's a long story." I said. Itachi looked at me sadly and then serious.

"If you want to, you can live with us. I don't think my mother or father will mind at all." Itachi suggested to me. I smile wide.

"Really Itachi!" I was excited. Finally I will have a home to live in. I hugged Itachi. He just stood there..

A few weeks have passed since I have been living with Sasuke. Itachi and Sasuke seem to be distant. Itachi has been acting weird. Sasuke and I were heading home together from the ninja academy. I looked at Sasuke and smiled. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" He said trying to sound cool.

"Oh, nothing. Wait…" I said stopping. Sasuke stopped in wonder.

"Sasuke, are you and your brother fighting?" I said sadly. Sasuke looked away with an angry expression.

"No, it's just…Mind your own business, Samui." He said walking away from me. I sighed and followed him. As we came to the house I noticed Itachi training in the backyard. Sasuke sucked his teeth and went inside. I quietly approach Itachi. I tiptoed toward him. I was going to give him a hug from behind. I was right behind him.

"Samui, what do you want?" he said. He caught me off guard so I tripped and fell on his back. I put my arms around his body so that I didn't hit the ground. I giggled. Itachi pulled me off of him and pushed me away.

"Leave me be." He said with an angry tone. Why was he acting like this? He wasn't like this before.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" I asked. Itachi glared at me.

"I told you to leave, Samui!" He firmly yelled. I was trying not to cry but I did. I can sense that something is hurting Itachi.

"Itachi, please tell me what's wrong. I don't want to see you in pain." I said through my tears. Itachi just stood there staring at me. Suddenly Sasuke comes out of nowhere and tries to punch Itachi. He misses. Sasuke quickly put his arm over me in a protective way. .

"Itachi, what did you do to Samui?" He yelled. Itachi sternly shifted his eyes.

"I don't have time for this…" He said walking away.

"I don't want you near her again." Sasuke said. I didn't know what to say. The air was so intense. I fell on my knees on the soft green grass and held myself. Sasuke came down to me.

"Samui…I'm sorry." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around me. I placed my forehead on his shoulder and just cried.

Why do I feel like this is my fault…?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was after school now. I sat on the bench in front of the school waiting for Sasuke. He came out of the building and started to walk towards me. He sat right down.

"Hey, Sasuke. I love how you did the kunai test. You have so much skill." I complimented. Sasuke blushed a little. I smile.

"Thanks. You did a good job too." He said.

"You think so. I was kind of nervous." I said looking down.

"You don't look like you would get nervous." He stood up. I stood up as well.

"Hey, Sasuke. How come your family is separated from Konoha?" I asked in wonder. The question just popped in my head.

"Actually, I don't know." He said.

"Maybe because your family is so cool with the police force and stuff…" I though up.

"Maybe…" Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. I giggled.

"Well, see you later. I have to run some errands for the sensei." I said not really wanting to do them. Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. Make sure you get home by dinner time." Sasuke reminded me.

"Oh, of course." I smile and wave 'bye'. Sasuke leaves. It looks like he is head to the training grounds. I walk off and tend to my duties.

O O O

I stretch my arms in the air. Well, all of my tasks are done. Time to head home. I look up at the sky; it was dark. The moon is full. I head toward home wondering what Mikoto-san is cooking. As soon as I step foot in the Uchiha clan residents, I feel uneasy. I walk a bit fast. Suddenly something caught my eye. Two people were lying on the ground. There was blood everywhere. I rush to them. I recognized them as Sasuke's uncle and aunt. They are dead. I start to shake.

"W-What happened?" I said to myself. I look ahead and see more dead bodies. My body was just trembling in fear. Sasuke! I quickly thought of. I ran quickly to his house. I came up to the door. I was so scared to see what was on the other side. Sasuke please don't be…I touch the door almost shaking to death and slide it open. My heart instantly dropped. I fell on the floor with my knees. Sasuke's parents were dead. They were lying on the floor. A puddle of blood was beneath them. My heart was pounding so fast. I was in shock. Tears quickly rolled down my cheeks. No. This can't be happening…I got up slowly. Sasuke…I forced my legs to run through the house to find him. He wasn't here. I was getting more and more worried. Sasuke…Please be alive…I ran down the street.

"Sasuke!" I call. The tears just kept going. Suddenly I saw a person standing up. I quickly run up to them. It was Sasuke. His expression was dead like.

"Sasuke…" I was so relieved. He grabbed my arms. He pulled me down on the ground. We were standing on our knees. He lowered his head and started to cry. I wrapped my arms around his body. He laid his head on my chest.

"Samui…Everyone's dead…" He muttered. I can feel him shaking.

"Sasuke…What happened to Itachi?" I tried to ask. He just continued to cry. Does this mean…? Itachi is dead…No…More tears than ever raced down my face. I didn't know what to do next…Sasuke and I stayed there for a while. I faintly fell asleep.

I woke up the next day lying next to Sasuke. We were in the middle of the road, the same place we were last night. I woke up from the sprinkle of raindrops on my face. Sasuke started to wake up as well from the rain. When we both sat up the rain poured down really hard. We didn't move. We were silent. We sat close to each other. I look at Sasuke. He was looking up at the sky. I look down and grab Sasuke's hand. I lace my fingers between his. He looks down at our hands and then looks at me. His expression looked sad and lonely. He looks back at the sky and tightens the grip of our hands. I couldn't tell if he was crying again or if it was just the rain falling down his cheeks…


End file.
